


Huśtawka

by Likho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Fluff, Gen, Little Brother Sam, This Was Supposed To Be Heart-Warming, kind of Destiel if you squint
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likho/pseuds/Likho
Summary: One-shot z udziałem Sammy'ego i Deana, wybierających się na huśtawkę oraz Castiela, który obserwuje ich zza krzaczorów (jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało). Dużo fluffu, mało fabuły, skurczeni w praniu bracia Winchester i opiekuńczy Cas. Czego chcieć więcej?





	

**Author's Note:**

> To opowiadanie od dawna tkwi w mojej metaforycznej szufladzie, która tak na prawdę jest dobrze zakamuflowanym folderem na komputerze. Ostatnio odczuwam potrzebę wywleczenia go na światło dzienne, więc oto jest.  
> Jak zwykle, konstruktywna krytyka bardziej niż mile widziana, zwłaszcza, że publikuję rzadko i bardzo mi na tym zależy. Proszę? Choć parę słówek? ^^'  
> Serial, postacie i ogólnie wszystko, co fajne nie należy do mnie. Mam tylko swoje bazgroły ._.  
> Ps: To moja pierwsza praca w fandomie Supernatural, mimo, że siedzę w nim już od dłuższego czasu  
> Życzę miłego czytania ~(^-^)~

Wiatr poruszył delikatnie gałązkami i przeczesał kruczoczarne pióra, sprawiając, że w oczach Castiela zabłysnął łagodny uśmiech. Pomimo, że jego skrzydła znajdowały się na innym planie egzystencji, a w związku z tym nie mogły wejść w fizyczny kontakt z przedmiotami i pozostawały niewidoczne dla ludzi, anioł i tak zawsze czuł słońce, wiatr, deszcz. Nigdy nie przestało go to zadziwiać, a zarazem wydawało się po prostu naturalne. W końcu były to jedne z nielicznych dzieł jego Ojca, które zachowały swoją pierwotną formę. Castiel przypuszczał, że nie mógłby przestać ich czuć, nawet, gdyby chciał, bo istniały nie tylko na ziemskim planie, nie były czysto fizyczne, ale niosły za sobą też niesamowitą energię. Czasami zdawało mu się, że może w nich poczuć zapomniany już niemal dotyk Boga. 

Anioł potrząsnął lekko głową, otrząsając się z zamyślenia i spojrzał ponad kwiatami bzu na dwie drobne postacie, idące wzdłuż przeciwległego chodnika. Zielonooki chłopczyk trzymał za rękę swojego młodszego brata. Na jego nosie sterczały dumnie piegi, miodowe włosy wyglądały na przybrudzone piachem, a usta rozciągały się w promiennym uśmiechu. 

\- Witaj, Dean - szepnął Cas. Widział, jak starszy Winchester opowiada o czymś Sammy'emu z entuzjazmem, a gdy nadstawił ucha, mógł nawet usłyszeć słowa wypowiadane znajomym, lecz wyższym, pozbawionym ostrej krawędzi głosem.

\- Jest super, zobaczysz. Prawie tak, jakbyś latał!

\- Dean, a co jeśli spadnę? - zapytał młodszy chłopiec z niepokojem, spoglądając na brata wielkimi piwnymi oczami i uczepiając się instynktownie jego rękawa.

\- Nie bój się, nie dam ci spaść. - Dean uśmiechnął się ciepło, po czym wyplątał palce Sama z materiału, by ścisnąć lekko jego dłoń.

To zupełnie uspokoiło chłopca i już bez żadnych obaw przyspieszył kroku, by szybciej dotrzeć do huśtawki. W końcu Dean nie dałby nikomu go skrzywdzić, drewniana deska i dwa kawałki podrdzewiałego metalu zdecydowanie  nie miały szans.

Huśtawka była dość wysoka i Sam musiał podskoczyć, by porządnie się na niej usadowić. Następnie pomachał nogami i z frustracją uświadomił sobie, iż wiszą one nad ziemią. Chłopiec odwrócił głowę i spojrzał w oczekiwaniu na brata, który przeczesał dłonią jego poczochrane włosy. 

\- Sammy, musisz się mocno trzymać, dobrze? 

Szatyn skinął energicznie, z całą mocą dziecięcej determinacji i chwycił małymi rączkami łańcuchy po bokach huśtawki. Poczuł pomiędzy łopatkami delikatne pchnięcie i wystawił nogi do przodu, a potem je zgiął, tak jak tłumaczył mu wcześniej Dean. Z początku delikatne kołysanie nabrało na intensywności i chwilę później Sam bujał się w te i z powrotem z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach, krzycząc "Już nie musisz mnie popychać! De, widzisz?! Widzisz?!". Dean ustawił się z boku w bezpiecznej odległości i obserwował chłopca, co jakiś czas zapewniając go, że widzi i że Sam świetnie sobie radzi. Castiel pomyślał, że jego oczy dalej mają ten sam wyraz, gdy patrzy na swojego brata.

Cas stał teraz tuż przy boku Deana, lecz oczywiście chłopiec nie mógł zobaczyć ani jego, ani ogromnego czarnego skrzydła, które opiekuńczo osłaniało jego drobne plecy. Stali tak ramię w ramię, a właściwie ramię w udo i nie ważne było, ile Dean miał lat, ani to, iż sięgał aniołowi do pasa, uczucie zawsze pozostawało to samo. Jakby w ciemną, zimną noc znalazł się przy migoczącym jasno ognisku. 

Po jakimś czasie Sammy w końcu zmęczył się huśtaniem.

-De, ja chcę już zejść! – oświadczył, przestając ruszać nogami i marszcząc brwi.

\- To poczekaj, aż będziesz się bujał niżej i kiedy powiem "już", możesz zeskoczyć.

Dean przemieścił się przed huśtawkę, tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby się okazało, że młodszemu Winchesterowi latanie idzie lepiej, niż lądowanie. Kiedy Sam znalazł się w powietrzu, jego mina wyrażała czysty zachwyt. Chłopiec wylądował, stanął pewnie na dwóch nogach i zaraz potem, stawiając krok do przodu, potknął się o wystający kawałek bruku. Pewnie potrzeba by było góry słodyczy (którymi na dobrą sprawę Dean obecnie nie dysponował), by zdjąć z twarzy Sammy'iego obrażoną na świat minę, gdyby rozbił sobie kolano. Na szczęście, Dean złapał go, zanim do tego doszło.

-Mam cię! - Przytrzymał ramiona chłopca, by ten mógł złapać równowagę i zlustrował go wzrokiem. - Jest okej? - szczerbaty wyszczerz, jaki otrzymał, był wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

\- To co, idziemy? - zapytał, chwytając rękę brata i zwracając twarz w stronę, z której przyszli. 

Cas pozostał przy huśtawce, słuchając cichego skrzypienia nienaoliwionych łańcuchów. Rzadko kiedy zdarzało mu się cofać w czasie. Właściwie załatwił już wszystko, co wymagało jego uwagi i miał zamiar wrócić do Bunkru, ale gdy zorientował się, że Winchesterowie byli w tym samym mieście, nie mógł się oprzeć pokusie złożenia braciom wizyty. Anioł niespiesznie podszedł do drewnianego siedziska i osunął się na nie z lekkością. Potrzebował względnie spokojnej chwili dla siebie, a jakoś nigdy nie mógł jej wyegzekwować między kolejnymi Apokalipsami. Siedział tak, co jakiś czas wprawiając huśtawkę w ruch i rozkoszując się szeptem roślin wokół niego oraz subtelnym ciepłem słońca na policzkach. Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, lecz na Ziemi płynął on inaczej, niż w Niebie i niekiedy wymykał mu się przez palce. 

Kiedy nagły ruch zwrócił jego uwagę, niebo miało już szarawy odcień i – _ups-_ wyglądało na to, iż przesiedział w miejscu cały dzień. Anioł zmarszczył brwi, gdy zza zakrętu szybkim krokiem wyszedł Dean. Coś w jego postawie nie wydawało się do końca właściwe - jego plecy były trochę zbyt przygarbione, a ramiona zbyt skulone. Castiel bezszelestnie zsunął się z huśtawki. Kiedy chłopiec się zbliżył i anioł dostrzegł  łzy na jego policzkach, rozciętą wargę i podbite oko, coś się w nim zagotowało. Rzadko odczuwał złość tak palącą, jak w stosunku do osób, które skrzywdziły Deana. A John Winchester potrafił rozwścieczyć Castiel'a jak mało kto.

Złość Castiel'a szybko się rozpuściła, gdy blondwłosy chłopiec wskoczył na huśtawkę i pomajtał nogami, zastąpiona bolesnym uciskiem w klatce piersiowej. Deanowi do ziemi brakowało znacznie mniej niż jego bratu, lecz wciąż trudno mu było samemu się rozbujać.  _Och, Dean,_ westchnął w myślach anioł. Oczywiście, że nigdy nie było nikogo, kto by go pohuśtał. 

Castiel zawahał się tylko rzez chwilę. Stanął za plecami chłopca, a jego skrzydła instynktownie wyciągnęły się w jego stronie w opiekuńczym geście. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, tak działo się zawsze, gdy Dean był w pobliżu. Castiel wyciągnął ręce i popchnął oba łańcuchy huśtawki, uważając, by ruch nie był zbyt gwałtowny. Dean nie miał prawa wiedzieć, że tu był, czas jeszcze nie nadszedł. Mieli się spotkać dopiero lata później w Piekle, gdzie dusza Deana po raz pierwszy rozświetliła aniołowi drogę.

Ale na razie, mogli mieć chociaż to.

Łagodny rytm zdawał się uspokajać chłopca. Jego ramiona przestały drżeć, a lewo słyszalne pociąganie nosem ustało. Z początku niemrawo, potem coraz pewniej zaczął machać nogami, by rozbujać huśtawkę. Castiel popychał ją jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem puścił, by ustawić się dokładnie w miejscu, z którego Dean wcześniej spoglądał na Sammy’iego. Kiedy się obrócił, jego skrzydło przypadkowo musnęło chłopca i Cas zadrżał, czując falę ciepła i radości, która przepłynęła przez całe jego ciało, od koniuszków palców po czubek nosa  - kolejne ciężkie do wytłumaczenia zjawisko, które miało miejsce tylko przy kontakcie z Deanem. Blondyn najwyraźniej też to poczuł, bo jego zielone oczy rozbłysnęły znajomym blaskiem, a usta wygięły się w nieśmiały uśmiech. Chłopiec podniósł dłoń do policzków i otarł wciąż wilgotne ślady po łzach, jeszcze bez wstydu i frustracji, które miały stać się w przyszłości nieodłączną częścią tego gestu. 

 

Gdy Dean wznosił się i opadał w coraz szybszym tempie, wyglądał, jakby na prawdę wierzył, że umie latać. _Niech nigdy nie przestaje wierzyć, poprosił cicho anioł_. Cas będzie jego skrzydłami -tak długo, jak Bóg mu pozwoli.

A nawet trochę dłużej.


End file.
